This invention relates to means for making rapid calculations of adjustable time ratios and in particular to a time delay computer operated recording system adapted to record moving objects at a given location without regard to the objects velocity.
There currently exists various testing and research applications wherein a rapid transient event must be captured by a time sensitive recording media such as photography under circumstances when the exact location of the object of study is important and its speed of propagation is not known in advance. In the field of basic research these applications include optical studies of; shock wave propagation; explosive phenomena; dynamic behavior of machinery; and flame propagation research. Test and evaluation applications include aeroballistic tests involving in-flights photographs of gun launched objects and explosives evaluation.
State-of-the-art methods and techniques used to accomplish these tasks have not been wholly satisfactory, however. Specifically, there currently exists the problem of determining when to operate a recording device such as camera, X-ray generator, or other similar time-sensitive recording device, such that a rapidly moving object or phenomena will be at a desired location when recorded.
Accordingly, there is a present need for equipment that will permit the photographing of a moving object at some arbitrary location along its path. By way of specific example, it would be desirable to photograph a shock wave propagating through a duct at any desired location downstream from two detectors sensitive to its passage without prior knowledge of the speed of the shock. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need.